<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы будем вместе. Когда? Всегда by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282666">Мы будем вместе. Когда? Всегда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы ведь всегда будем вместе?<br/>— Всегда.<br/>	       — Правда?<br/>	       — Обещаю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы будем вместе. Когда? Всегда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы ведь всегда будем вместе?<br/>	      Дракула уже взрослый вампир, но в глазах его так много наивного и доброго детского счастья, что Марта весело улыбается. Вытянув шею вперёд, она оставляет на губах Дзынь почти невесомый поцелуй и шепчет тихо — так, чтобы слышал только он:<br/>	       — Всегда.<br/>	       — Правда?<br/>	       — Обещаю.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Мир доказал, что обещать что-то, даже самое прекрасное и даже самому близкому, нельзя.<br/>	      И граф остался один на один со своей тоской, любовью и верностью, которая не знает смерти и страха смерти.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	       — Мы ведь всегда будем вместе?<br/>	      Мэйвис глядит вопросительно и волнительно, невинно хлопая ресницами. Она ещё совсем крошка, и сердце самого знаменитого вампира тает от нежности.<br/>	       — Всегда. — Он подхватывает дочь на руки и целует, прижимая к себе.<br/>	       — Правда?<br/>	       — Обещаю.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	       — Не оставляй меня одного! Разве… разве ты не помнишь обещание?<br/>	       — Извини, папа, — Мэйвис старательно отводит взор. — Такова жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>